tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The last one standing season 17
''Contestants ''*Chris returned into the game by winning the "who should return to the game??" poll with 48.0% since earth won that days challange a reward was having him join their team, also since he returned into the game right as the jury started he cannot become part of the jury. *Ofl played a pov ring on himself **chris played a pov ring on him self (2) and chill played a pov ring on himself(1) ***JoshJosh played a pov ring on himself NV = indicates no vote *Etaco was banned **Pratty failed to post on the activty test ***mrkkkyle quit **** Atti12 was elimnated by chill he was the last person on his team and chill chose to send his team to eviction *****Niallfew1 finshed last in the challange and was the last person on his team ******earth completed the challange 1st and fire was the other team and josh was the only person left on his team Team Placements':'' ''*there was no challange on day 5 it was a inactivty test *Note that the 4th place team goes to eviction from day 1-12, 3rd place on day 13 and, 2nd 14 & 15 '''''Jury: *husky did not send his vote in on time Voting Chart:TBA Info '' '''Total Days:18 Winner:Chilltownmember3 Player Of The Season: Snowgirl57 Runner Up: ChrisDooger '''[the last one standing'] is a group game hosted by avatar3939 this is the last one standings 17th season ''Moves That Made The Game:'' 5.Air losing 4 in a row this really screwed air over and took atti out of the comeption 4. Ofl using his pov ring taking out snowgirl who wouldve taken out ofl he was on the outs of his team buut manged to survie with his ring 3. Chris/Chill using their ring mostly chris but earth was trying to out chris for a second time and instead william 3 unexspletly went home 2. Josh Using his pov ring ofl proably would've won most tie breakers and is the most exsprinced los player (also according to my karma los thing the best player) and josh the underdog took him out with his ring 1. Chill taking out black out this was a very supring move becuase chill had obvs wanted to take out chris and had once b4 but his reasoing saying he thinks he could beat chris makes him a villan (maybe even one of the biggest ever) ''Game Story'': '''Day 1: The challange was pass the torchFire is the only team to finsh Water 2nd Earth 3rd Air made the least progress went to eviction and evicted laidback Day 2:'''you had to get ppl to post your team namefire domanited in the challange 11-4-3-0 water 2nd earth 3rd air went to eviction exact same thing as last time lol teentitans was evicted in a vote of 2-1-1 almost identacal to the vote last eviction '''Day 3: '''the challange was "Geuss the spot"Day 3: fire was finnaly defated, earth was the only team to geuss the spot water got 2nd fire got 3rd and air for the 3rd time in a row was sent to eviction and is forming 1 of the biggest losing streaks everrin a vote of 1-1-1 gohan is evicted due to being offline 4 4daysetaco75 was removed due to being banned '''Day 4: water dominated the "T.V star" challange noone eles scored any points, and water sent earth to eviction gave fire 2nd air 3rd so for the 1st time ever air isn't going to eviction chrisdooger was evicted in a vote of 4-1 Day 5: pratty was the only 1 not to comment on the activty test so was removed Day 6: earth got no chips, air ggot 10 water got 10 fire got 20 so fire went to eviction mrkkkyle quit for a unkown reason meaning water has gone to 0 evictions but lost 2 ppl kmaynor was evicted 3-1-1 Day 7: day 7 was a poll earth got first air suprisingly got 2nd fire got 3rd and water went to eviction Lassidoggy was evicted 2-1 Day 8: only ofl from fire showed up to the challenge so he automatticly won, gave air 2nd water 3rd and sent earth to eviction athenaa was evicted 4-0 Day 9: ' earth won the sliding puzzle gave air 2nd water 3rd and sent fire to eviction where they evicted imprinearthur '''Day 10: ' in the poll chrisdooger was voted back into the game with 48% of the vote (25 votes) the challange was a blog #hastag challange earth finshed 1st fire 2nd air 3rd and water was sent to eviction husky101 was evicted 1-0 '''Day 11: it was a challange called "Quad" air had 3 ppoints and u needed 4 but earth made a comeback and sent fire to eviction air got 2nd water got 3rd at the fire eviction ofl played his pov ring and saved him from being evicted and instead snowgirl went home 1-0(2) Day 12: Earth won the challange and fire got 2nd so chill had to sigle handly elimnate niall(water) or atti12(air and he chose to elimnate the last person on air atti12 Day 13: today was a 5 part challange, get 3 ppl not playing the game to comment your team name, mail me a t.v stars name mail me a 4 letter word geuss the spot and pass the torch a mix of some of the challanges fire got first and earth got 2nd meaning water was sent home 3rd and niall got 7th Day 14: fire won hurdles and chris and chill played there pov rings and chris got 2 votes and chill got 1 william got a self vote meaning he was evicted 1-0(2)-0(1) Day 15: in today you had to get 10 ppl to post "Earth" (4 earth) and "Fire (4 fire) earth ended up winning Josh played his pov ring and sent ofl packing 5th Day 16: today was a puzzle based on previous events black0ut from earth won the challnge for them and that meant joshjosh and fire was evicted 4th Day 17: today was a fast post challange chill posted 1st it took him a while to make his decion and he shockingly took chris doogers to the finals and evicted black0ut Day 18: finale day! today chill won and became the 1st 3 time winner chris dooger got 2nd the vote was 6-1 and snowgirl57 won POS